1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an LED display, and more particularly to a waterproof LED display which has a watertight construction designed at a rear portion thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In advertising, a signboard made of an LED display generally standing at a conspicuous location, such as a bustling road, is widely used. The LED display comprises a plurality of LEDs controlled by special hardware and software to perform moving images on a screen thereof to attract the attention of passersby.
Referring to FIG. 6, a conventional LED display has a housing (30) and a circuit board (31) mounted in the housing (30). The circuit board (31) has a plurality of LEDs (not shown or numbered) formed at a front surface thereof, and electronic components and wires provided at a back surface thereof. A back cover (32) for service access is provided at a rear portion of the housing (30).
Because the LED display does not have a waterproof construction at the rear portion, water and water vapor can easily penetrate the housing (30) via gaps between the back cover (32) and the housing (30), and the circuit board (31) will become dampen and damaged.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide a waterproof LED display to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.